


A cabin in the mountains

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Help?, How do I tag?, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once long ago there was a group of friends Bill and Will Cipher Mabel Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest. One day they and there other friends Soos,Wendy, Melody, Candy and Grenda  thought it would be a fun idea to go on a nice relaxing hike. They will forever regret that decision.Sorry if the summery is krap it's my first work so if you don't like it sorry the story is better I swear! And PS. It's rated T for any possible swearing!





	1. A hike in the mountains.

"Come on Dip-stick we're going to be late!" Shouted Mabel.

"I'm... going *huff* as... fast as... I can *huff* go...!" Dipper replayed.

"Well it's not fast enough! Look we're almost there!" She said as she pulled him into a clearing.

"Took you guys long enough! You're LATE!" Said a voice up ahead snootily.

"Sorry we're late Paz. This guy," she said pointing acusingly at Dipper "is a total slow poke!" That earned some snickering and full on laghing on Bills part.

"You should be nicer to your big brother." Said Bill still snickering.

Mabel shrugged with a look that said 'What can you do about it.'

"Hey!" Dipper protested. Which earned another bout of laghing from the rest do the group. " Let's just go" he said still pouting. So they started there hike up the mountain.

 

|20 minutes later|

* Rutsle Rutsle *

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Asked Will. The others shook their heads * Rutsle * that time they all heard it and froze.

"Hey what if it's a wolf!" Bill said jokingly to lighten up the tense silence.

"Quit joking Bill this is serious" Pacifica said in a rude manner.

" You-!" Started Bill.

"Quit it!" Dipper shouted "I'll go check it out" true to his word Dipper went over to the bush. When he parted the leaves to everyone's horror they saw it really WAS a wolf.


	2. The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is late!!!! My excuse is that my note book with the story in it was... Confiscated.

Dippers pov

He ran they all did they, he ran for his lifeand didn't care to look back. When he finally gathered up the courage to look back he noticed that with him was only Mabel, Pacifica, Bill and Will. Well shit that means the group must have split up, but he had no time to worry about the others right now for now ha was focused on running.

After running for about another 15 minutes he saw an abandoned looking cabin and indicated for the others to follow him so they did.They all ran inside and slammed the door shut. He saw a chair and used it to barricade the door shut.

So there there stood in the obviously abandoned cabin ceaching there breath. When he looked out the window he saw it was about 3 of 4 o'clock and the wolf was prowling around the cabin... Probably waiting he realised. So there they waited till the wolf would leave.

When the wolf finally left it was almost sun down so they all agreed it would be best to stay here the night and then hike down the mountain in the morning.

Unbeknownst to them a little ghost girl was very excited to have some... company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the /real/ story finally begins.
> 
> And I have no idea when the next update will be up but I /do/ know it will most likely be with a week.
> 
> And fun fact this was originally a class assignment (to write an urban legend) (and that I obviously tweeted) and the /most/ words you could have was 300 words...(I cut some of this chapter shorter than it was in the original but only because I wanted to get on with it and it wasn't much) the original was going to be /much/ longer but I cut a lot of parts much shorter than they were going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a cliff hanger! This is my first work so I hope you like it and I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. If I made any mistakes pleas tell me in the comments and I'll fix it! Again I hope you like it! Bye till next time!


End file.
